I Hate Substitute Teachers
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: This story i have just been bothered to finish and upload Mr lancer has broken a bone, a Substitute teacher has to come in Lily doesn't really like him. Sam helps her get back on track and lily tells a secret to Sam, one that is very personal. OCxOC Mild swearing


**Hello guys and girls, this one has been sitting in my mind for the past day and I needed to get it out, I have the story, but not the name, shows how bad I am! Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Read on…..**

Danny and Lily were walking home in silence; they were abit shocked about what had just happened. Mr Lancer was walking down the corridor slipped on some water and had broken his leg. Now they had to get a new teacher for a few weeks.

So the next day everyone was in class and just talking, Lily was having a go at Danny, "Listen Danny I'm just saying you can't blow off patrolling, just so you can see a film with your girlfriend."

"Oh my god, Lily I said that I was sorry!" Danny was really bad at apologising truthfully.

"Yeah sure you are…" Lily was getting angry.

"Lily it's not my fault that I had to give patrolling to you, you should have been busy!" Danny said less calm.

"Oh yeah, so when I was sat on my bed, with a 407 page book, pen and also looks of work for the maths project didn't look like a lot of work to you? She boasted.

"Lily I'm sorry!" Danny yelled.

"You know what Danny, I am fed up of you blowing me off, I'm your little sister and you should help me when I need it the most!" Lily shouted so loudly that the whole classroom went silent; all you could hear was their argument. "Danny I hate you!" she screamed.

"Lily just calm down!" Danny was really sorry.

"AHHH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP DANNY!" Lily screamed again. Everyone stared at her. "That does it I'm out of here!" she walked out of her seat and over to the door, she opened the door and walked out slamming it.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you Lily has a bad and short temper, but only around this time of year…" Jake whispered.

"You're kidding me right?" Sam groaned back. Jake shook his head.

Before anyone else dared to speak the door opened again and in walked a very tall man. He had brown hair and beard, glasses and dark blue eyes. He was wearing red top and brown trousers. Danny thought, "That guy has no sense of colour coordination."

"Right children I am your new teacher, Mr False. I will call out your name and you will sit where I put you." His voice was too serious and low. He then called out everyone's name and sat where they were told, which happened to be in boy, girl and name order. No-one was even daring to speak. But Mr False looked around seeing that one of the chairs was empty, "Who should be sitting there?" he shouted. No-one spoke. "I said who should sit there?"

Dash then quickly shouted, "Lily Fenton."

"And where is Lily Fenton?" Mr False asked politely.

"She stormed out of the room a few minutes ago; she had a fight with her brother." Paulina yelled from the back of the room.

"Well who would like to go and get her? She is needed for this lesson." Everyone quickly pointed at Jake, "Young man?" Jake had his head on his desk, he was trying to sleep. "Excuse me, boy who is trying to sleep?" Jake's head shot up and he looked at the teacher, he was wondering why everyone was pointing at him.

"Yes Mr False, can I help you?" Jake asked with tired eyes.

"Could you please go and find Miss Fenton?" Mr False said, as he walked over to the door and opened it.

Jake stood up and started too walked out, but before he exited the room he mumbled, "I love that fact, that when there's something to do with Lily, you automatically point to me!"

Sam, Danny and Tucker laughed. But the laugher didn't last long, "You three who are laughing, SHUT UP!" everyone was taken back by his word. Mr False did the register and then waited.

"Sir, what are you waiting for?" a boy shouted from the back of the room.

"I am waiting for Miss Fenton and Mr Manson to come back." He said sternly. He stood there for about 15 minutes; suddenly he stomped over to the classroom door and yanked the door open. He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Boy is Lily and Jake in trouble." Tucker mumbled.

Mr false walked down the corridor and turn round the corner, looking for Jake and Lily. He finally found them, but what he saw, was the back of Jake's head and his arm leaning on a locker. Because Lily was standing in front of Jake, facing him, Mr False got the wrong idea and thought they were kissing. But all they were doing was talking, or more like Lily was mumbling angrily and Jake was trying to calm her down. Mr False quickly stomped over to them, Jake and Lily heard the noise his shoes made on the floor and they both turned around. Jake then said, "Mr False, we're ready to come back to class now." Jake smiled at Lily and Lily smiled back.

"Yes, I am sure you are ready to come back to class." He frowned angrily, "after that public display anyway." Jake thought the public display was about Lily shouting at Jake.

"Well we're sorry and it won't happen again." Lily spoke truthfully. Jake nodded in agreement because Lily also thought that it was about her shouting at Jake.

"I'm not sure that it won't happen again, so you will have a detention after school for an hour, just to make sure." He smiled evilly.

"A detention?" Jake yelled, "For what?

"Talking and shouting?" Lily finished.

"NO for kissing on school grounds." Mr False had silenced them both. Lily and Jake stared at each other, with their mouths wide open.

"WHAT?!" Lily and Jake both shouted.

"Don't think I didn't see you kissing right here!" Mr False's voice was stern. Jake and Lily didn't say anything. Mr false started to walk back to the classroom, Lily and Jake followed in silence. They got back to the classroom and walked in; they got to their seats and sat back down. Mr False did the rest of the class in silence. After class Danny Sam and Tucker ran up to Lily and Jake who were talking angrily to each other.

"He can't do that!" Lily grumbled to Jake.

"Yeah I know he doesn't even have proof that we were…" Jake frowned.

"Proof that you weren't what?" Sam and Danny asked.

"KISSING!" Jake and Lily shouted. The 3 friends just looked at them.

"So you were kissing?" Tucker smirked; he raised one of his eyebrows.

"NO!" Jake insisted.

"He just thought we were kissing because from where he was standing it looked like kissing, that and he's an asshole!" Lily slammed her hand against the lockers.

"So you honestly weren't kissing?" Danny chuckled.

"NO WE WERE NOT KISSING WE WERE TALKING!" Lily shouted, "Do you want me to show you the difference?" Danny, Sam and Tucker nodded. "Fine! Well kissing is this!"

Lily turned to Jake, she then grabbed his jacket either side of the zip and pulled his face towards hers. "WHAT? Lily what are yo…." Jake was cut off by his lips meeting Lily's. People walking by the group even stopped to watch when Lily shouted, 'do you want to see the difference?' many of them whistled and hooted, including Tucker, Danny and Sam.

But suddenly, there was a teacher's voice that shouted, "EVERYBODY STOP!" unfortunately, it was Mr False. He walked up to Lily and Jake, who were still kissing and he pulled them away. "How dare you two disobey my rules for the second time today?" Jake was to stunned to answer, but Lily had gone red with anger.

"YOU'RE A FREAKING IDIOT! We haven't disobeyed any of your rules!" she shouted, everyone was silent.

"Why you little brat, go to the principle office now!" Mr False boomed.

"Why should I, you're not gonna make me." Lily was crossing the line.

"OH you just watch me." Mr False grabbed Lily's bag and dragged her along with it. Everyone made a path for them. But Lily started struggling and finally managed to slip her backpack of her back, she started running the opposite way down the hall.

"I have adoption rights!" Lily shouted from the other end of the corridor.

"You will have no rights when I'm done with you!" Mr False stomped back down the corridor.

"I'm leaving this fucking hellhole!" Lily screamed. Lily started to run towards the exit for the school, which was the other side of Mr False. As she ran past him she pushed him over, he fell to the floor and Lily grabbed her backpack and ran out the school.

Mr false stood up, "Everyone get to their last class!" he shouted. Everybody started running. Soon the corridor was empty.

(After school at the park)

Lily didn't go home; she knew that Mr False would have told Principle Ishyama about her. And that meant that the Principle had called home and Lily was either expelled or suspended. Lily was sat at the roots or her favourite tree at the park, but unexpectedly a figure joined her, "S this is where you came Lily." Lily looked at the figure and saw that it was Sam.

"Hey Sam…" Lily sighed.

"We've been looking for you." Sam stated, Lily was thankful that it was Sam that found her, because she could tell Sam why she got so angry.

"So am I expelled or suspended?" Lily asked quietly.

"Suspended for 4 weeks," Sam looked at her, "You really crossed the line today Lily." Lily nodded, "And got Jake in even more trouble, he has to deal with an hour's detention every night for a week."

Lily looked sadly at her, "I do have a reason for being a bitch today."

"Really?" Sam didn't look that hopeful.

"Well you know girls when they come to a certain age; they start to have things once a month?" Sam nodded, "Well I don't have things once a month, mine save up and happen once a year." Lily paused and looked sadly at the ground.

"So do the hurt?" Sam asked.

Lily nodded, "They are one of the most painful things that I go through each year." Sam cringed, "did Jake tell you why I've always got a temper around this time of year?"

"Yeah he did, but he didn't say why." Sam sighed.

"That's because he doesn't know." Lily stated. Sam eyes widened, she thought Lily and Jake shared everything. "Well I have a bad temper because of my things that happen once a year, but I normally stay of school when I'm on. Or I can crack, like I did today."

"Am I the first person you've told?" Sam asked and Lily nodded.

"And that's my reason." Lily leaned back on the tree and closed her eyes.

"Lily?" Sam started,

"Yeah?"

"That kiss you had with Jake earlier, was it your first kiss?" Sam smiled evilly.

Lily opened he eyes and looked at Sam, she smiled, "Unfortunately… No."

"What!?" Sam laughed

"I wish it was though, it was an amazing kiss!" both girls laughed.

Sam said, "so when and who was your first kiss?"

"It was about 3 years ago, on my 12th birthday and well I cornered….. Jake!" Lily smiled.

"NO WAY!" Sam shouted, both girls started laughing again. They couldn't stop laughing. Danny, Jake and Tucker had heard laughing and had started to walk over to the park. When they saw Lily, they started to run.

"Lily!" they all shouted, Lily and Sam jumped up and everyone got involved into a big group hug.

"Lily are you ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I am absolutely fine!" Lily giggled.

"Hey mum and dad are worried sick about you!" Danny stated.

"Really?" Lily couldn't believe it.

"Yeah they got a call from the school saying what you did and how long you are suspended for. And also that you ran out of school, not been seen by anyone since!" Danny yelled.

"You know that the only good thing about be suspended for four weeks?" Jake asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well when you go back Mr Lancer will be back!" he put his arms in the air. Everyone laughed.

"Come on Lily, let's go home." Danny smiled. Everyone walked back home.

**And that is all I can think to put into the story, I started this story 3 months ago and only just fished it. I uploaded it because I didn't want it on my desktop any longer. After this I will be continuing my Summer Dance story, this is a one off story.**

**Honestly sorry out swearing, I hate swearing, but it was the only way I could get out the proper emotions.**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Laters!**


End file.
